goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Namikaze
"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Summary Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Fourth Hokage(四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was renowned all over the world for his speed, leading him to be dubbed as Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). He died during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Pre-Fourth War Minato Destructive Power Feats: His Rasengan destroys Obito's body, slamming him into the ground and destroying the nearby ground. Speed Feats: Tosses kunais to block the kunais that his enemy tosses at Kakashi. Saves Obito and then Kakashi from an Iwa Nin. After saving Kakashi, he is fast enough to hold the Iwa Nin hostage before his backpack can hit the floor from his teleportation. Minato then killing him before his peers are done recovering. Grabs Naruto from Obito before Obito can move his arm and then gets rid of the explosives on that blanket by teleporting it to a cabin and then teleporting himself and Naruto to another nearby tag before the tags can explode. Saves Kushina from Kurama before Kurama can kill her. Is too fast for Obito to surprise him or even Kamui him. Teleports out of Obito's chain attack. Is way too fast for Obito in their face-off, able to prepare a Rasengan, teleport above Obito, and then extend and slam it into Obito before he can even notice, the attack being so fast that the kunai he threw barely moves in relation to how fast he was, then placing a seal on Obito. Ay tries to blitz Minato, Minato waiting until Ay was only centimeters from his face as he tosses the kunai and then teleports back to get behind Ay, Bee is able to save Ay but Minato is able to tag Bee with his mark. Teleports away from Ay as he tries to blitz again and holds Bee at knifepoint. Strength Feats: Slices through Gyuki's tentacle. Durability Feats: Survives being impaled by Kurama's claws. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Detects multiple enemies in his area, and figures out that they are Shadow Clones. Powers and Abilities: His sealing was able to suppress the chakra of Kurama and assure that any that would leak would be usable by Naruto. Is the creator of the Reaper Death Seal. Creator of the Rasengan. His Flying Raijin allows him to mark objects, then being able to teleport towards them. Can use Body Flicker for a temporary speed boost. Kept a small portion of his chakra inside Naruto, this chakra was able to re-seal Kurama after it unleashed all 9 tails and restores Naruto's Sage Mode. His sealing jutsu that he used on Kurama places multiple seals on Kurama, reminding Kurama of Hagoromo. Teleports Kurama's Tailed Beast Bomb away from Konoha. With Obito now marked, Obito is at his mercy, not evene Kamui able to save him. Minato uses this opportunity to break Obito's control of Kurama. Summons Gamabunta on top of Kurama. Uses the Reaper Death Seal in order to cut Kurama's chakra in half, allowing him to seal the other half in Naruto so that Naruto can use it in the future. His sealing is able to suppress Kurama with ease. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Minato was feared so much in the war that the enemy army has a "flee on sight" order against him. Kills an army of Iwa Nin when Kakashi tries to retreat with Rin. Rescued Kushina from Jonin as a child. Base Edo Minato Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Between the few minutes of the Cataclysm attack and Ten Tails TBB, the First Four Hokage travel from one side of the continent to the other, joining the front lines. The reference in time is known through Madara detecting Hashirama as he is Edo'd, which is moments before the Cataclysm attack. Teleports in front of Madara's TSOs and then teleports them away. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Senses Naruto and Kurama from countries away. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: When the army is about to be killed by the Ten Tails Tailed Beast Bomb, he simply teleports the entire thing away to off the coast of the continent. Between being Edo'd and arriving on the battlefield, he masters KCM2. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: KCM Minato Destructive Power Feats: Creates a massive Rasengan that makes the Kurama avatars look small, slamming it into Obito. Speed Feats: Teleports to Obito to try to stop the Rinne-Rebirth, successfully slicing his chest. Teleports Naruto and Sasuke away from TTJ Obito's attack. Teleports away after Obito cuts his arm off. Teleports in front of Naruto and Sasuke's attack and then swaps places with Tobirama to allow the attack to hit Obito. Stops Kakashi from stabbing Obito. Strength Feats: Slices Obito's chest open. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Shares chakra with Naruto, restoring him to KCM2. Shares even more chakra with Naruto after he is sapped by the Shinju, restoring him to Sage KCM. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Teleports the other Kage and himself to the other corners around the Ten Tails to create the Four Red Yang Formation. The Four Red Yang Formation blocks the Ten Tails TBB. Can create Shadow Clones. Teleports the entire Shinobi Alliance outside of the barrier with the TBBS. Creates a massive chakra network that allows the Shinobi Alliance to help Naruto free the Tailed Beasts from Obito. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References